Nicktoons - Strings Attached
by SpongeFan257
Summary: During a 2 for 1 special at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob and his Nicktoon friends are taken by the Syndicate with help from their new friend, Pigsaw the diabolical puppet. Pigsaw wanted revenge on SpongeBob after last time, and has taken the Sponge's memories and used it against them. Can the Nicktoons escape from the puppets strings? Read and Review.
1. The Promotion of a Life-Time

Chapter 1: The Promotion of a Life-Time

It was a normal day in Bikini Bottom. The scallops were chirping, the jellyfish were stinging those who came near them, and the Krusty Krab was full of customers. However, today was a 2 for 1 Krabby Patty special day, and only the customers who came in during the first hour were given this privilege (Mr. Krabs tried get out of it, but someone made him, and had him trapped on a chair, witnessing free patties given away). SpongeBob had invited some of his friends to come to the Krusty Krab for the special occasion.

"Oh, Squidward," SpongeBob said to his co-worker, who was sitting at the cash register of a copy of Misery Monthly, "This deal means that I get to cook so many patties today! I can't wait for my friends to arrive!"

"Yes, it is a delight to see your friends," Squidward stated sarcastically, then saw people emerging from the door, "And it looks like they're here. Can today get any worse?"

There was Patrick, Sandy and Pearl (who wanted to spend her daddy's money right in front of him for fun). Also, there were six more people, all looking as if they did not live in the general area (three of which weren't even on the ground), coming in. Among them was a boy with an odd hairdo in a red shirt with jeans and trainers, a boy with a pink hat and brown hair and wearing a pink shirt with black pants, which seemed to go down to his feet, implying that these also served as shoes, and a teenage boy with black hair and a red and white top with jeans and trainers. They were Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner and Danny Fenton. There were also three small human-like creatures floating above Timmy, one had green hair resembling Timmy's while one had pink hair. They had a baby wearing purple with a baby rattle. They were Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, Timmy's fairies.

SpongeBob poked his head through the ordering window as they approached Squidward, "Hey, guys! Thanks for coming so early! What will it be?"

"Waking up early on a Saturday is really ann-" Timmy began murmuring, until Danny shoved him and glared at him, "New for me! Anyway I'll have a Krabby Patty."

"Make it two." Jimmy said

"Three." Danny added

"OK, whatever you want!" Squidward groaned, "SpongeBOB! I need six Krabby Patties for your dorky human friends with the floating freaks with wings!"

Wanda went up to Squidward and said, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Hush, you piece of chum! Your six patties will be here soon." Squidward shoved Wanda off of him.

The three stood there in shock and glared at Squidward after hearing the order correctly for the second time, "Six Krabby Patties?" Danny questioned in shock. "But we only ordered…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get a grip! I know it sounds odd but I have been forced to double your order in order to make some money to shut him up!" He points to Mr. Krabs, who is jumping up and down while trapped on the chair. "We're basically charging you for three patties, as if we're conning you for cash. Suprisingly, this is legal round here. So do you want them or not?"

"Sure, I'll guess we'll take them. My fairies can have 'em. But isn't that a bit harsh for the crab?" Timmy asked.

"Beats me. One time I destroyed all his valuable belongings because the idiot back there thought he was a robot."

"Never thought you were like that, Squidward." Jimmy said "You're only ambition is to rid of SpongeBob from your life, yet you side by him whenever you thinks he's in danger"

"Don't rub it in, Bimmy" Squidward said. He then shoved them aside at ease, "Now move it, there's more costumers to take care of."


	2. The Return of an Enemy

**Chapter 2: The Return of an Enemy**

The three sat at a table, after being annoyed by the cephalopod. "He's so insulting and…." Timmy said in rage of being pushed, but got stuck on a word to describe him.

"Snobbish?" Danny suggested.

"Heartless?" Jimmy suggested as well.

"ORDER UP!" SpongeBob burst out of the kitchen with a tray of six Krabby Patties. He then saw the guys and handed them the tray. "Here guys. Hey Squidward!" SpongeBob then sat down and turned to Squidward, "You mind taking over for me?"

Squidward just carried on serving Pearl and said afterwards, "OK, I'll do it. I better be paid double."

"SpongeBob," Timmy began to ask, "Why is Squidward, well, Squidward?"

"Yeah," Danny agreed "And why'd you let him take over your shift, can he cook?"

"To answer Timmy's question, I don't know but he's a great guy! Danny, he can actually cook the perfect patty. He would have to, since he has seniority here. One time, Squidward was all nice and played with me and Patrick all day. And…."

As SpongeBob carried on telling his story, the others groaned while eating their Patties. Jimmy then said quietly, "He's a great guy, but he tells TOO many stories!"

"They aren't even fun!" whispered Timmy, "He's not got any adventure or anything like that. It's all mushy stuff and really cheesy. But not all his stories are bad, like the Nicktoons adventure stories he tells."

Wanda didn't like what Timmy was saying, "Now, Sport, you need to remember that SpongeBob doesn't have a villain away from his job, and that nearly everyone here loves to be around him. Plus, he doesn't really tell that many. We only know about five to ten of his adventures."

"Yeah, Timmy. You've gotta have some faith in SpongeBob. He's a great person and is the glue that holds the team together." Danny added.

* * *

Unknown to the Nicktoons, their enemies known as the Syndicate, were over-hearing the conversation and looking at them outside through the glass.

A short man was grinning with delight, "Well, it looks like the Sponge fellow is… umm…"

"Boring?" a small plankton, known as Plankton, guessed.

"Annoying? FAIRIES!" another man, who was taller with a slightly-hunched back, also guessed.

"Zip it, Crocker! You need to control that!" bellowed a male ghost. He was the tallest and looked superior and extremely villainous compared to the others. He then added "Anyway, Calamitous, you're looking for the word 'under-appreciated'."

"Yes, exactly. Thank you, Vlad" Calamitous quickly revealed, "Little do they know about him, though."

"I've seen and been told what he's been through." Plankton suddenly intervened, "Though I have to say, for a naïve imbecile he has had quite an adventure"

"Maybe he knows something about… FAIRIES!" Crocker burst out.

Vlad caught hold of the teacher's mouth and said "What about a trip down memory lane?"

"Not worth it." Plankton shook his tiny head and jumped into Vlad's spare hand, "The Nickboobs are right in a way as well; his memories are hopeless."

"True." Calamitous said. He then grinned as he explained: "But what about a trip down** altered **memory lane, with the Nicktoons?"

"Great idea!" Plankton screamed with excitement, "And I know the perfect person to do it! I'll go call him and tell him about it. I'll also get Karen to download some of the sponge's memories. I believe she managed to get them after saving some of his DNA I gave her from one of his teardrops. Don't ask why."

"Perfect!" Calamitous smiled slyly, knowing that he will triumph with the Syndicate and their new ally.

Plankton ran off back to the Chum Bucket at great speed, despite the size of him.

"I thought he meant _I _was the guy" Crocker groaned.

"He would've meant ME!" Vlad yelled

"Not you, me!" Crocker screamed

"No, me!" Vlad disagreed

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

Calamitous just facepalmed and sighed, "I'm part of a team with idiots."


	3. The Beginning of a New Spongy Adventure

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of a New Spongey Adventure**

Meanwhile, on Conch Street, SpongeBob was just finishing his story. The others had finished their patties and took SpongeBob with them. Unfortunately, he was telling a third story in the form of a full story at the moment. "And that's how we all returned to normal! Hey, we're at my house?" the Sponge concluded.

"That was… very… interesting and thorough, SpongeBob." Jimmy said, "And it is impossible that you would not know where you were, since you had your eyes open while telling the story."

"Well done, Neutron," Timmy sarcastically exclaimed, "You just made the situation worse for me now."

The four were now in the pineapple. They saw Gary sleeping in front of the TV.

"Awww!" SpongeBob chanted, "He's asleep! I hope he paid the bills for the month"

"Gary pays the bills?" Danny asked.

"Of course he does! He also cleans, cooks lunch for himself and reads the paper!" SpongeBob explained

Unknown to them, a hooded figure was spying on them from the kitchen.

"Impressive! He must be from a family of intellect!" Jimmy stated.

"He's from a family of royalty, and Patrick is his cousin." SpongeBob also told them.

"You mean Patrick Star? Wow! That's so weird, and cool!" Timmy exclaimed.

Jimmy wasn't convinced "Indeed, it is pretty amazing. But I don't get it: how can a dim starfi-"

He was interrupted by the hooded figure knocking them out with a knock-out ray.

"And I thought the Bra Man and Big Nose Boy were easy." The figure said.

* * *

SpongeBob suddenly woke up. He was in a room with only one door, and above that door was sign that said TO DIMMSDALE. There was also a TV. He was confused, but wanted to get out. But he couldn't. He was trapped in restraints on the wall, as were the other Nicktoons as he looked left and right.

"GUYS! Wake up!" SpongeBob yelled, but failed. He suddenly had an idea.

"Danny! Wake up!" SpongeBob said in the same manner as Sam Manson, who Danny had a crush on, but always denied it to the Nicktoons.

"Sam! Sam! Where are you? Where am _I_?" asked Danny frantically.

"It worked! I am able to sound like Sam, like I sounded like Squidward on Opposite Day! Let's see if I can do anyone else!" SpongeBob cheered

"Not cool, SpongeDude." Danny said, feeling angry and humiliated.

"Turner, you've got AN A!" SpongeBob yelled in Mr. Crocker's voice. This plan had worked a bit too well, since both Timmy and Jimmy had woken up.

"Really? I'm so- wait a minute! I never get A's in Crocker's Classes" Timmy shouted in realisation.

"How is that possi-? Where are we?" Jimmy also questioned in realisation.

The two boys turn to SpongeBob who grins sheepishly "I was practising as Sam first." He said, which lead to Timmy and Jimmy to burst out laughing.

"Not funny, guys" Danny bellowed at the boys, laughing at this embarrassing moment.

"We're trapped in restraints in a room with a Dimmsdale Portal and a TV." SpongeBob interjected, clearly panicking. Then saying, "This seems so familiar. Well, the TV part anyway. If I'm correc-"

"SURPRISE!" the TV suddenly turned on, showing a puppet (with red and white make-up covering all of his face) "I meet you all together as one, Nicktoons. I hope you didn't have any trouble waking up."

"You have no idea." Danny, Timmy and Jimmy said in unison, glaring at the sponge. At this SpongeBob just grinned sheepishly again and asked the puppet, "Who are you? Why do you look so familiar?"

"I'm Pigsaw, the diabolical puppet. I torture people for a hobby." The puppet replied. He had a really deep and frightening tone in his voice.

"That IS diabolical and pure selfishness." Jimmy interrupted.

"To answer the second question, I know you the most, SpongeBob. One reason being the reason why I was told to help your enemies, and the other being that YOU were one of my victims! I kidnapped your snail and you went to rescue him in my castle. You went all around Bikini Bottom to get items to help you, and stopped my evil scheme. You even destroyed my Plan B – the roboric snail I used after you rescued Gary!"

"Is all of that true, SpongeBob?" the others asked the Sponge.

"Yes, it is" SpongeBob said in his regular tone, not showing any shame or guilt.

Timmy was pretty impressed by all of this, but not Jimmy and Danny.

"What do you want, Pigsaw?" asked Danny.

"I want to play a game." Pigsaw replied.

"A game. Really? I don't do board games. The only one I ever do nowadays is Eels and Escalators." Danny snorted

"Same here." Timmy added, and then said to Danny quietly, "And plus we all know the person who makes you play E&E." He pointed to SpongeBob.

"In other words, we will not be playing a game with you!" SpongeBob yelled, not necessarily paying attention to Timmy

"Really? Well, I would think your friends would not be happy about that." Said the puppet on the monitor.

"Why is tha-" SpongeBob began to ask, but the screen was then split into four (one part for each universe), showing four characters trapped in the same manner as the Nicktoons. "Patrick! Squidward! Sandy! Mr Krabs!" he yelled in anger.

"Don't worry about that, SpongeBob; they're in each of our worlds." Jimmy reassured him, after looking at the monitor carefully.

"But look where in our worlds they are." Danny pointed out.

Patrick was shown in Dimmdale Elementary, Squidward was shown in Vlad's lair, Sandy was in Calamitous' lair and Mr. Krabs in the Chum Bucket (the latter not being very suprising).

"Not to fear, I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled, hoping to go ghost. He didn't.

"I had help taking your ghost powers, Danny." Pigsaw said in an evil manner. The screen did not change to show his face, but stay on his victims. "Don't worry, you will get them later."

"Are they magic-proof?" Timmy asked. Jimmy just looked at him disappointed.

"No, but I don't see why they would be." Pigsaw replied.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked.

"Perhaps you should take a look," Pigsaw said with a sly tone.

Each section zoomed out to show that SpongeBob's friends (and Squidward) were not alone. Patrick was with Cosmo and Carl, Squidward was with Sheen and Tucker, Sandy was with Wanda, Cindy and Sam while Mr. Krabs was only accompanied by Poof, along with a bottle labelled 'DANNY'S GHOST POWERS'.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!" Timmy screamed out.

"Carl! Sheen! Cindy!" Jimmy also screamed out.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny also screamed out. Then he added, "My powers… in a jar? Guess you litarally meant I would get later."

"Why are we playing your games now?" Jimmy asked, wanting to stay on the previous topic.

"Well, what I was told was that you three did not appreciate SpongeBob's stories. His nautical adventures in Bikini Bottom when he's not with you fools saving the multiverse." The screen changed to the view of Pigsaw.

SpongeBob looked upset, while the others put their heads down now feeling guilty.

"Is this all true, Pigsaw? Why would they not like my stories?" SpongeBob weeped, while Timmy was pleading that Pigsaw would not say why.

"Because, and I quote from Timmy: 'They aren't even fun! It's all mushy stuff and really cheesy!'. What a friend you have there, SpongeBob."

"I AM NOT A BAD PERSON!" Timmy bellowed at the screen.

"I would say you are for calling my stories boring… STORY HATER! IF YOU HATED THEM YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOURSELF INSTEAD OF LEADING US TO THIS MADNESS!" SpongeBob bellowed louder than Timmy, scaring everyone into complete silence, including Pigsaw.

* * *

After two minutes of silence, Jimmy asked, still frightened, "What's gonna happen now?"

Pigsaw explained the plot: "Well, first things first. SpongeBob, I have changed the rules from the first time, so this is new to you, in a way. You will each go out to your own worlds together, where I have themed SpongeBob's memories to their appropriate places: Magic and Superheroes in Dimmdale; Ghosts and Scary Things in Amity Park, Sandy Cheeks' Science Inventions, as well as Vacations in Retroville and other adventures like your neighbourhood, The Krusty Krab and Goo Lagoon adventures in Bikini Bottom. You will have to listen to SpongeBob tell you the stories of these enemies and twisted allies. Then, at the end of each world, you will encounter either a member of the Syndicate or a powerful or twisted Bikini Bottomite. Happy playing, Nicktoons!"

The restraints were automatically unlocked and the Nicktoons fell out of them. SpongeBob landed flat on his face, and helped up by Danny.

"Do you think you should apologise to Timmy, for yelling at him?" The Ghost Boy asked, trying to solve the emotional problem.

"No. I've never felt like this before, and right now the feeling is telling me that I should let him see what in store for us first before I apologise to him." SpongeBob replied in a firm but soft tone. "I've done this sort of thing with Pigsaw before, but has made it harder for us this time around. I barely had to face more than a few enemies."

"Do you think you should apologise to SpongeBob, for insulting his past?" asked Jimmy, in the exact same situation as Danny, "After all, you started this by saying that stuff about the stories causing the Syndicate hearing and getting Pigsaw to start the madness."

"Probably, Neutron," Timmy said, but didn't sound convincing, "But, then again, probably not. Look, I don't care at the moment. If I see that his memories, spruced up or not, are actually interesting then I'll reconsider and say sorry."

The four then walked up to the Dimmsdale Portal. They were about to go in but were stopped by a Timmy Robot, who had suddenly appeared in the way from nowhere.

"Access denied! Humans please sing first verse of song to proceed." Said the Robot.

"Song?" Timmy asked. "Who said anything about the song?"

"Would you like three hints?"

"YES!" The human Nicktoons all screamed.

"It starts with 'Who', it involves SpongeBob's house and ends in 'sea?'." The Robot revealed.

After a few minutes, Jimmy had a 'Brain Blast' and told the others, specifically pointing at Danny and Timmy, "OK, I think I know what it is. But I think it wants us three to sing it."

"I can't sing!" Danny pointed out.

"At this point I don't care if you can't sing! I want to get out of here!" Timmy said out of slight insanity.

"OK, OK, geez." Danny backed away as Jimmy told them the code verse.

SpongeBob conducted them, "OK, guys. Here we go! A one…..and a two… and…."

**_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_**

The Timmy Robot then smiled and said "Access Granted"

"Yes! We're in!" SpongeBob cheered, "Let's go stop my past, real and altered, as well as Mr. Crocker from using my magic and save our friends that are in Dimmsdale!" He jumped into the portal and Danny followed.

"Will Crocker actually be there?" Timmy asked Jimmy.

"More than certain, Timmy. Remember he has SpongeBob's Magic as well as Cosmo with him. He's probably using the magic to take control of Dimmsdale. Not Fairy World. You took away that right from him after we all met."

"OK, whatever. Let's go back to Dimmsdale. This is a rare opportunity for me to arrive home without Vicky coming in within the next five minutes."

* * *

_What's gonna happen next for the Nicktoons? Pigsaw is a spoof on the puppet in the Saw movies, however this version was based on the Inkagames version that can be played by anyone. Pigsaw goes to both Inkagames and myself._


	4. The Return of The Magic Pencil

**Chapter 4: The Return of the Magic Pencil**

The Nicktoons came out of the portal to find themselves in Timmy's bedroom. Everyone worried about the area, and started to look around. Nothing looked odd, as everything was where it used to be. However, SpongeBob was pondering what may happen to Timmy's TV. "Do you think he'll come back on a TV, like this one?"

"Probably not. But we need to be prepared for anything suspicious." Jimmy explained.

"This is just great!" Danny complained, "I have no powers, Timmy has no magic… what are WE supposed to do?"

SpongeBob and Jimmy started to answer, "Well, we could-", but were interrupted by Timmy's TV turning on to reveal Pigsaw.

"Surprise, Nicktoons!" Pigsaw said as the TV showed him a little more clearly. "Looking for weapons, I see." He then added, "SpongeBob, go look in the closet."

SpongeBob slowly approached the closet with fear written all across his face. He closed his eyes as he tried to open the closet as smoothly as possible. The others had looks of fear in their faces, even Timmy. When the closet was open a yellow pencil at least half the size of SpongeBob. It looked like an ordinary pencil.

"The Magic Pencil!" SpongeBob excitedly said.

"What's the big deal about a stupid pencil?" Timmy asked.

"This pencil can bring drawings to life!" SpongeBob told the others. He began to draw a bottle of bubble solution on Timmy's bed, complete with a wand and labels.

"Hey! My mom'll kill me for drawing on the bedsheets!" Timmy tried to take the pencil off of SpongeBob but the sponge had already drawn it.

SpongeBob then took the solution and wand off of the bed by peeling it off. When he was done, the drawing now looked and felt like an actual bottle and bubble wand.

"I have more bubbles now!" SpongeBob cried.

"Impressive!" Jimmy stated as he took the pencil from Timmy. The genius then drew a tornado blaster from the pillow. "I'm all set!"

"I know what we can use!" Danny said. He took the pencil and drew a Hyper Cube from the lampshade. "Sweet! We can put the bad guys in here when we defeat them!"

Timmy just looked amazed at what the pencil could do. He then took it and went to the empty goldfish bowl. He drew a frying pan that went around the whole bowl and peeled it off. It had a glassy effect. "Cool! I hear these are great for knocking people out! I know what I'm gonna do now." He turned to SpongeBob.

"Please, Timmy, don't do it!" Jimmy cried out to the bucktooth boy.

"You think I'm gonna… no way! That pencil is so cool, SpongeBob! Listen, I know this is a bit too soon to say, but… I'm sorry I was a jerk before. Hope you can forgive me."

"No problem, Timmy" SpongeBob happily said, "And I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I was just mad at you. I bet I scared your pants off!" He turned with a smug grin to the other two, who grinned sheepishly. He then shook his head after realising something, "Pigsaw, you gave me this. Does that mean that…" he gulped with fear, "_He's_ back?"

"Who's back?" Danny asked.

"Indeed, he is, SpongeBob." Pigsaw began, "He's back for the fourth time and I've brought him back stronger than ever. Try and stop him. He roams the streets of Dimmsdale, just waiting for his original creator to come see him, so he can destroy them!"

"NOOOOOO!" SpongeBob fell on his knees and screamed. After a few seconds Danny grabbed his mouth after having enough listening to the screaming.

"Come on!" Danny said, "We have to rescue our friends!"


	5. The Evil Creation

**Chapter 5 – The Evil Creation**

The Nicktoons headed outside. Jimmy was curious and wanted to know who they were facing, "SpongeBob," he began, "What does he mean 'again'? Who is this bad guy? What does he mean by 'creator' as well? How does he involve the pencil?"

"Slow down, Neutron." Danny chuckled, "One at a time. Go on, SpongeBob."

"Well…" SpongeBob began, and then slowly put his head down. "_I _was the one who first made him exist."

"What?!" The others said in unison.

"This is all true, guys! His name is DoodleBob. He was drawn by me for fun, but he took the pencil and made his own life. He was evil, and hurt Patrick twice in less than a minute. I then had a showdown that night after he came back to life. I slammed him into a book and put the page on the wall."

"Cool! You defeated him twice in one day, but he came back a third time…" Timmy wondered with curiosity.

"Oh, last time." SpongeBob recalled, "That was Patrick's fault. He drew DoodleBob after finding another Magic Pencil. That evil doodle went on a rampage. He even created an evil doodle version of Patrick! I decided to take him down by drawing another doodle myself!"

"But the first one turned evil!" Danny interrupted.

"True, Daniel, but this one was good. Respectively, I named him DoodlePants. And we managed to take him down." SpongeBob added.

"Wow, impressive, SpongeBob!" Jimmy commented. "And what would he look like now?"

"A little bit like me." SpongeBob replied. "Why?"

"That's why." Danny pointed upwards to see a sponge on a roof.

The sponge on the roof looked like SpongeBob, but had a karate uniform on, complete with a black belt. He also had a band-aid on the left side of his body.

"Hey! Cheese Freak!" Timmy yelled out, then turned to SpongeBob and quickly said, "No offense." He then turned back to the karate sponge on the roof, "Are you DoodleBob?"

"Of course I'm DoodleBob!" the sponge replied, "…with a new look! I guess you are the Nicktoons."

"Yes, we are!" SpongeBob said, "You don't look like my creation though. You look like me!"

"Of course I do, you porous pansy! I was brought back with the Magic Pencil in your very hand and a picture of you. I was given ghost powers and fairy magic, too! So now I'm more powerful than ever!"

"Ghost powers? I don't think so!" Danny cried.

"And you're not keeping that fairy magic, either!" Timmy cried alongside Danny.

"Did I mention I'm smarter and now can fully talk?" DoodleBob retorted. "I now have a full name: DoodleBob Sheldon Finbarr Denzel PencilPants."

"How ridiculous!" Jimmy laughed, "Our enemies' first names. Very funny."

"The ghost superior didn't want to contribute to my name and rebirth, however, the rest of the Syndicate managed to clone Danny's Ghost Power jar and gave it to me. He wasn't too happy with that."

"That explains why there's no 'Vlad' in your name. Classic Vlad for ya!" Danny said to DoodleBob said with a chuckle, but then widen his eyes in realisation, "You have a copy of what now?"

"You weren't supposed to be this way, DoodleBob!" SpongeBob said to his doodle self, "I created you to be like me! But here you are, trying to destroy us! If you were like me or at least nicer to others I would've given you a doodle home, a doodle Patrick and you would've been the doodle I wanted to have alive!"

"Well your work has been for nothing!" DoodleBob said, "I work for the Syndicate now! Soon you will realise that you were right to make me this way! Despite the fact I am cursed looking like you but I will never be like you! I admit I have a little spot in my dark drawn heart for you and the ghost boy, but that will always be there and will never go away, no matter how much I try to erase it."

"DoodleBob has what for me now?" Danny looked puzzled and partially freaked out.

"Ha! He's a soft sea creature deep down, like our Sponge's personality!" Timmy burst out laughing. He was then hit with an ectoplasm, which seemed to be mixed with fairy stars and bubbles. It had also hit Timmy in the form of a tornado. Danny and Jimmy ran out of the way, but SpongeBob realised something, and turned to DoodleBob.

"Ha!" DoodleBob smirked, "I love my combination powers! That should teach you to not laugh at me!"

Jimmy turned to DoodleBob with a furious look, "Hope you enjoyed those powers of those, because you're about to be erased!"

"I don't think so, Jimmy!" The doodle said as he blasted Jimmy with a magical ghost bubble tornado, "I will always live on, no matter how many times you succeed! Plankton saved me on his wife, and can bring out another copy of me whenever he wants or needs to. Of course only one can exist at a time, but I'm not fussed. And if you take her out Plankton is able to restore her and all the files on her hard drive, including me. So I hoped you enjoyed your little game, because you're about to be-"

The Nicktoons were curious as to why he stopped, but saw him fall down in two halves. They then prepared for battle, thinking that the sponge would come out at any second. They then heard a familiar voice.

"Boy, do you talk much!" it had said. It soon turned out to be SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob!" Danny cried, but then got suspicious, "Is that you?"

"Of course it's him!" Jimmy replied, "DoodleBob has a band-aid on the left side of his head, our SpongeBob does not." He then saw SpongeBob hold his head in pain for some reason, "But he may need one."

The three approached SpongeBob, do see what was happening. But just as Danny was about to touch him, the Sponge turned away from the Nicktoons.

"You ignoramus human fools!" He said in a deeper, more evil tone, "You have destroyed the Syndicate's pet project! Luckily there's many more where that from, dearest children. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

The boys looked concerned, "SpongeBob, are you OK?" Timmy asked.

SpongeBob shook his head, feeling dizzy. "Huh? What? No! You can't!" He was oblivious to the Nicktoons.

The three looked at the Sponge in confusion. This was not like him to do this… unless he had too much ice cream. "SpongeBob?" Danny tried to get his attention.

"Sorry, guys. I must've lost my mind for a little bit." SpongeBob answered.

"That would explain the familiar voice you were speaking in. Did you see something?" Jimmy asked.

"It was horrible! The Syndicate are to bring someone back. They're bringing…_it _back."

They turned to walk towards Dimmsdale Elementary, the human boys wanting to know what _he _is.


End file.
